


Toothpaste

by TheWild



Series: Piltover's Finest [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, cute fluff, sweet sweet ot3 goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: Based on a prompt, hijinks ensue when 3 extremely volatile and headstrong people try to brush their teeth at the same time.OT3!





	Toothpaste

Even though the mansion she shared with her 'roommates'- that's how she'd told her parents, sparing them the horrifying  _ thought _ of imagining their darling daughter dating a delinquent and a pompous asshole- was gigantic, with long winding halls and several bathrooms, Caitlyn somehow always found herself preparing for a new day together with Dumb and Dumber.

Right now she was glaring daggers at Vi, the tall muscle-mass who's mop of pink, unruly hair was draped over one eye, who had conked her iron head down into the sink at the same time as not-quite-so-hardheaded Jayce and Caitlyn. The latter had turned around and was gripping the shelves like someone had just shot him in the neck. Jayce had a love for the dramatic.

“Why would you do that?” Caitlyn spits- literally, spitting out leftover tooth paste into the sink now that there weren’t other people headbutting her. She was sure Vi hadn’t even felt the impact, considering how much she got hit in the head on a daily basis, shaping her beautiful head into the texture of a rock.

“Mwaah, kguhpkgaahke,” she starts saying it confidently, but Caitlyn shushes her with one lifted finger, threateningly raised as if she’s scolding a small child.

Often, it did feel like that was the resident dynamic.

“Don’t pull any pet names with me,” she shoots, “Jayce won’t be able to walk straight for the reminder of the day!”

At the mention of his name, the scientist finally turns around- eyes watering and a very unflattering mess of blue forming on his nicely sculpted forehead.

“Shyesh, hjow am I gjoing to woo tshe ladiesh?” he asks it with a certain dare in his voice, even though both of the ‘ladies’ in the room- one hardly qualifies- can’t muster the disbelief he’d like to see on their faces.

Especially if he says it while white toothpaste is running down his chiseled chin.

“Oh, shjut it, you,” Vi retorts before Caitlyn can, but she also catapults her toothbrush straight against his face, echoing when it hits the bruise.

A manly yelp escapes his mouth.

“You are both…” Caitlyn pauses to find the right words, “complete idiots.”

Spitting her toothpaste unceremoniously in the sink- or at least trying to, as some lands on the intricate marble floor- and wiping her mouth on her tattered pajamas sleeve- no matter how many times Caitlyn told her she’d buy a new one, Vi wouldn’t take the offer- Vi prowls towards her girlfriend with a sneaky glint in her eye.

“But you looooove us~” she practically sings, earning an affirmative grunt from the scientist.

Caitlyn sighs again. 

It always seemed like a miracle that she survived living with these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. Just extremely busy. But I am writing. I'm refusing to give up on anything, but I found this drabble while cleaning my hard drive.


End file.
